User talk:1.178.97.53
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the The Fault in Our Website (Quotev) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:31, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Help Needed 16:27, July 9, 2016 (UTC)Hey.I've read one of your replies on a certain person's complain about the banned accounts so i thought you could clear somethings for me.Three of my friends (Who are 16) do not have wifi at their home so whenever is the chance to stop by my house,they take the opportunity to log into their Quotev account through my internet network.A week ago,my account suddenly stopped working and held the message saying "This account has been disabled - Violation by user on another account" so i suspect these three friends of mine have done something bad enough to get my IP blocked along with their owns.Their accounts say the messages like 'This account has been deleted/reported for harassment,hatred' and i am still puzzled.I find the definition of 'disabled' as an..INJURY or a potential block.So,will i be able to get my account back?I really hope you reply to this. --- Hey! Thanks for dropping by. Unfortunately, full disclosure: I am the exact same person you're already talking to about this (these replies were made on a different IP address than the ones I have usually) and I am also the Quotev Helper on tumblr you've been contacting. (I'm seriously about the only active person on this wiki -- 99% of anon user replies are me) The things I said on this IP are actually a little conflicting against what I know now. (I learned some things and came across a proper example of watching someone get their account back since then) I'm not certain where you're pulling that definition of "disabled", but from what evidence I've seen in terms of the Quotev mods using that term, it means deleted (but if I'm wrong, then that's being wrong in the best sense because you'll get your account back after it. I do highly doubt that, though). If your friends were regularly using your wifi then I'd say it was highly likely it would look like to the mods that your account was another account associated with the harrassment. Either that or because it was your IP address associated with the reports against multiple accounts on it, they just threw a blanket IP address ban over every account that regularly used it. It is unfair that you've been deemed guilty by association when you've done nothing wrong and I'm sorry you've lost your account over it.